Alex Miller
Name Alex Miller Born 1905 Family *The Source Of All Evil *Neena *Zane Lawrence Backstory Was born to an evil witch Neena, who conceived him with The Source of all Evil (unknown to "The Source"). She gave him up for adoption as she was not wanting to be a mother to a magical family of good witches where they raised him to be on the good side even though he was born by two pure evils. Although being raised good, he still tended to have a rather rebellious side and did get into a lot of trouble. He often used his magic for personal gain and played pranks on teachers and fellow students with his powers and was naturally drawn to the dark side but he tried his best to stay good. He attended "Magic School" where he learned good magic and how to control his evil powers. Whilist there he met & became close friends with Marisa Mitchell & her twin sister Grace Mitchell. They became good friends and the two began calmly fighting for his love & as he loved them both it was hard for him to choose. He dated both girls at different times but once he chose one he felt it hard to hide his love for the other. Girlfriend(s)/crush/lover *Marisa Mitchell (Crush) *Grace Mitchell (Currently Dating) Powers & Abilities Basic Powers *Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. *Scrying: The ability to scry for lost objects or beings through the use of a map and a scrying crystal. Active Witch Powers *Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings using one's mind. *Premonition: The ability to perceive events from the past, present and future. *Portal Creation: The ability to create portals to other locations or realms. *Energy Beams: The ability to fire beams of magical energy from one's hands. *Telekinesis-Shimmering: The ability to call on something or someone & it will appear in a shimmer. This is a hybrid power between a witch & a demon Active Demonic Powers *Conjuration: The ability to draw objects into existence out of thin air. *Electrokinesis: The ability to create strong forces of lightning and electricity. Used when possessing Shane. *Energy Balls: The ability to throw spheres of energy that resemble electrical discharges. *Energy Blast: The ability to shoot an incredibly powerful blast of pure energy, hitting a target with great force. *Flaming: The ability to teleport through flames. *Shimmering: The ability to teleport through a shimmer. *Fireballs: The ability to throw spheres of fire. *Force Fields: The ability to generate protective force fields. *Incineration: The ability to incinerate a being with intense fire through a single look. *Invisibility: The ability to become unseen by the naked eye. *Mind Manipulation: The ability to manipulate the minds of others. *Suggestion: The ability to project oneself as an inner voice to others, implanting suggestions and thoughts to unknowing victims. *Apportation: The ability to teleport objects from one place to another. *Possession: The ability to possess and control the body of other being by entering it. *Pyrokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate fire with the mind. *Rising: The ability to magically defy gravity and rise immediately upright when falling or after a fall. *Shapeshifting: The ability to alter one's physical shape to assume the appearance of another. *Summoning: The ability to summon someone into the user's vicinity. *Banishing: The ability to cast one out and forbid their return. *Hyper Speed: The ability to move at supernatural speeds. *Super Strength: Magically augmented physical strength. *Thermokinesis: The ability to control and manipulate heat. *Technopathy: The ability to control and manipulate all forms of technology. *Telepathy: The ability to hear and broadcast one's thoughts and those of others. *Transformation: The ability to alter the physical shape of another being or object. *Crushing: The ability to surround an objects or power with pressure, causing it to be destroyed. *Sleep Induction: The power to put someone to sleep on command. Photos of Alex charisma_baby_1500.jpg|Last day with his mother Neena at 7 months old. PicsArt_1436399401894.jpg|Alex in his demonic form 1398680696_96290966_nina-dobrev-ian-somerhalder-560.jpg|Alex & Marisa 1354827511_nina-dobrev-ian-somerhalder-350.jpg|Alex & Grace Category:Demon Category:Witch Category:Demon-Witch